Cronologia dos jogos
:Veja também Lista dos jogos The Sims. Cronologia de lançamento dos jogos da série The Sims. ImageSize = width:600 height:1200 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:20 top:10 right:0 Colors = id:blue value:blue id:red value:red id:green value:green id:gold value:rgb(1,0.8,0) id:orange value:rgb(0.8,0.4,0.2) id:purple value:lightpurple id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.8) id:green2 value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.4) id:blue2 value:rgb(0,0.5,1) id:gray value:gray(0.8) DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:2000 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:mm/yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2000 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2000 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 40 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,2) Define $up2 = shift:($dx,4) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) LineData = width:2 at:04/02/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:28/09/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:05/04/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:05/04/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:22/11/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:11/04/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:03/10/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:22/05/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:30/10/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:16/09/2004 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:10/03/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:15/09/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:02/03/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:13/04/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:31/08/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:19/10/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:09/11/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:08/02/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:01/03/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:12/04/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:21/06/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:21/06/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:90 color:blue at:21/06/2007 frompos:90 tillpos:100 color:purple at:06/09/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:08/11/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:31/01/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:28/02/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:10/04/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:26/06/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:28/08/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:20/11/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/06/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:19/11/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:04/02/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:03/06/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/09/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:28/10/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:03/02/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:25/03/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:03/06/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:28/07/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:01/09/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:20/10/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:26/01/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:08/03/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:07/06/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:06/09/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:15/11/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:24/01/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:07/03/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:25/06/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:22/10/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:01/01/2014 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:30/01/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:03/04/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:17/12/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:12/11/2004 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:orange at:11/03/2005 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:orange at:04/11/2005 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:blue at:20/01/2006 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:blue PlotData= mark:(line,white) width:0 fontsize:S shift:($dx,-4) bar:PC/Mac from:start till:end color:bar at:04/02/2000 text:"The Sims" at:28/09/2000 text:"The Sims: Gozando a Vida" at:05/04/2001 text:"The Sims: Fazendo a Festa" at:22/11/2001 text:"The Sims: Encontro Marcado" at:11/04/2002 text:"The Sims: Em Férias" at:03/10/2002 text:"The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar" at:22/05/2003 text:"The Sims: Superstar" at:30/10/2003 text:"The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica" at:16/09/2004 text:"The Sims 2" at:10/03/2005 text:"The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário" at:15/09/2005 text:"The Sims 2: Vida Noturna" at:02/03/2006 text:"The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios" at:13/04/2006 text:"The Sims 2: Diversão em Família" at:31/08/2006 text:"The Sims 2: Glamour" at:19/10/2006 text:"The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação" at:09/11/2006 $up text:"The Sims 2: Festa de Natal" at:08/02/2007 $dw text:"The Sims Histórias da Vida" at:01/03/2007 text:"The Sims 2: Quatro Estações" at:12/04/2007 text:"The Sims 2: Celebrações!" at:21/06/2007 $up text:"The Sims 2: H&M Fashion" at:21/06/2007 $dw text:"The Sims Histórias de Bichos" at:06/09/2007 text:"The Sims 2: Bon Voyage" at:08/11/2007 text:"The Sims 2: Estilo Teen" at:31/01/2008 $dw text:"The Sims Histórias de Náufragos" at:28/02/2008 text:"The Sims 2: Tempo Livre" at:10/04/2008 text:"The Sims 2: Cozinhas & Banheiros Design de Interiores" at:26/06/2008 text:"The Sims 2: Lar IKEA" at:28/08/2008 text:"The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento" at:20/11/2008 text:"The Sims 2: Mansões e Jardins" at:04/06/2009 text:"The Sims 3" at:19/11/2009 text:"The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo" at:04/02/2010 text:"The Sims 3: Vida em Alto Estilo" at:03/06/2010 text:"The Sims 3: Ambições" at:09/09/2010 text:"The Sims 3: Acelerando" at:28/10/2010 text:"The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite" at:03/02/2011 text:"The Sims 3: Vida ao Ar Livre" at:25/03/2011 text:"The Sims Medieval" at:03/06/2011 text:"The Sims 3: Gerações" at:28/07/2011 text:"The Sims 3: Vida Urbana" at:01/09/2011 text:"The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres" at:20/10/2011 text:"The Sims 3: Pets" at:26/01/2012 text:"The Sims 3: Suíte de Luxo" at:08/03/2012 text:"The Sims 3: Showtime" at:07/06/2012 text:"The Sims 3: Katy Perry Mundo Doce" at:06/09/2012 text:"The Sims 3: Sobrenatural" at:15/11/2012 text:"The Sims 3: Estações" at:24/01/2013 text:"The Sims 3: Anos 70, 80, e 90" at:07/03/2013 text:"The Sims 3: Vida Universitária" at:25/06/2013 text:"The Sims 3: Ilha Paradisíaca" at:22/10/2013 text:"The Sims 3: No Futuro" at:01/01/2014 text:"The Sims 4" bar:Consoles from:start till:end color:bar at:30/01/2003 text:"The Sims (PlayStation 2)" at:03/04/2003 text:"The Sims (Xbox & GameCube)" at:17/12/2003 text:"The Sims Bustin' Out" at:12/11/2004 text:"The Urbz: Sims in the City (console & GBA)" at:11/03/2005 text:"The Urbz: Sims in the City (Nintendo DS)" at:04/11/2005 $up text:"The Sims 2 (console)" at:04/11/2005 $dw text:"The Sims 2 (Nintendo DS)" at:20/01/2006 text:"The Sims 2 (PSP)" en:Timeline of The Sims games fr:Chronologie des jeux Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Listas